prettycurefandomcom-20200223-history
Hojo Hibiki
is one of the main Cures of Suite Pretty Cure♪, along with her childhood friend, Minamino Kanade. Despite both her parents being musically-inclined, Hibiki thinks that she has no musical talent at all, but she works hard at perfecting her piano playing. She also loves to eat sweet things, especially the cakes from Kanade's family shop. Hibiki's alter ego is . She uses the pink Fairy Tone Dory to transform. Her catchphrase is . History Early Life When Hibiki and Kanade were young, they were best friends and played together all the time. They used to go to an old church to listen to music and sing together. At some point, Hibiki also played a lot of piano, which she had a great talent in. However, she spent little time with her parents, who were busy in their own music work. One day, she and her father were to go to the amusement park, but she was asked by him to play an unexpected concert, which she did without failure. She was excited to go to the park, but her father told her that her music was not real music, traumatizing her from playing again. Hibiki and Kanade's friendship changed at their school entrance ceremony after they made a promise to go to school together upon meeting beneath the cherry blossom trees. After waiting for Kanade, who never showed up, Hibiki gave up and went to school by herself. Then she saw Kanade hanging out with others and incorrectly assumed that she completely forgot about their promise. In reality, they had misunderstood each other and waited under different trees. Becoming a Cure When Hibiki goes to visit the old church she and Kanade used to play in, she meets Ellen, who transformed back into Siren and attempted to steal the G Clef emblem within Hibiki's heart. Hibiki ran out of the church, but is blocked by Trio the Minor. They are interrupted by Hummy, who falls from the sky with the Fairy Tones. Kanade, who comes to church so she can listen to the record she and Hibiki once enjoyed together, walked in and is noticed by Siren. After being forced away from the girls, Siren turned Kanade's record, a symbol of Hibiki and Kanade's childhood friendship, into a Negatone, angering both girls and activating their emblems, which become Cure Modules. Hummy tells them that they are the legendary warriors, Pretty Cure, and that by transforming they can get the record back. Wishing to turn the record back to normal, Hibiki transforms into Cure Melody, and Kanade into Cure Rhythm. The newly-established Pretty Cure try to fight the Negatone, but cannot harmonize and end up de-transforming. Siren, Trio the Minor and the Negatone leave the battle, mocking the girls. Hummy tells them about the conflict between Major Land and Minor Land, and that in order to use their powers as Pretty Cure, Hibiki and Kanade must be in harmony. To Hibiki's disappointment, Kanade leaves them, saying that she is not suited to be a Pretty Cure, and Hibiki explains the reason why they are no longer friends to Hummy. The next day, Hibiki and Kanade see a little girl, crying under the same cherry blossom tree Hibiki waited for Kanade in the past. Kanade leads them both to another tree, where the little girl's friend is waiting. Hibiki is then explained to that the same happened to them; Kanade was waiting under another tree, but eventually had to go with some other girls to class. Suddenly, the villains and the Negatone reappear, and the girls decide to try once more to fight them. Their hearts now in harmony, they manage to defeat the Negatone, return the record, and acquire a scattered note. After the battle, the two girls are determined to protect Kanon Town and collect the scattered notes in order to protect the happiness in people's hearts. After becoming a Pretty Cure, she and Kanade are now best friends again, but Siren is causing trouble to make them have a rift and split because their friendship is the source of their powers of beating them, but if both of them have trouble, then they would lose. Her plans worked but failed in the end when the 2 work it out and fight together against her. Not only she finally reconcile her Best friend, but finally love music again when she finally understands why her father told her that her music is not good, if she only put joy into it, then the music is better and played piano and practiced with Kanade who wants to do Piano too. Reaching Siren In episode 20, Kanade and Hibiki noticed that Hummy was acting different and don't know why. When they meet Souta and Ako again, they said that they saw a black cat and a white Kitten together. Now the Pretty Cures know why Hummy was acting different and discovered she is being tricked by Siren. They tried to tell Hummy, but Hummy didn't believe them and believes that Siren is her friend. Later, Hummy gathered the Fairy Tones and go to see Siren, but Dory and Rery found Hibiki and Kanade managed to find Hummy. Suddenly, the 3 Minors found Hummy and Siren and the jar that carried the Notes and turned the Jar into a Negatone. Hibiki and Kanade transformed into Pretty Cures to beat the Negatone, but the Negatone is filled with so much Notes, they cannot beat its strength. But Siren tricked the notes in the Negatone to turn against each other and the Pretty Cures destroyed it with their final attack. All the notes were back in the the Fairy Tones and gave them to Siren, but Siren took them all and told Hummy that she only tricked her to give her the notes and flew to Minor Land. Hibiki and Kanade were helpless and in despair, but Hummy believed that Siren is still her friend. When Mephisto decided to bring the Melody of Sadness, he transformed the town square into a concert and gave out a Pulse of bad music to make the people go away. Hummy was in an alley calling to Aphrodite that she believes in Siren and left to practice her singing, and Hibiki and Kanade gave chase upon spotting her, until Aphrodite stopped them. Formally introducing herself to them, she believes that Siren will soon return to normal. While doubtful the girls realize they don't have much choice and they put their faith into both Siren and Hummy. Without Dory and Rery they are stuck without anything else to do other than stand their grounds. They grew fearful observing Mephisto torture Hummy but she refused to give up, eventually falling into the safe arms of Hibiki after the Fairy Tones broke free. It's then they watch as Siren suddenly turns into a Cure to protect Hummy from the villains, and to the girls shock they attack the Negatone together. Mephisto fled with the Score and his Minions. The Pretty Cures cheered and hugged each other while Hummy is left wondering where Siren is. After realizing Siren has opened her heart and broken out of Mephisto's grasp, the girls, along with Hummy attempted to get through to her. At first it didn't work, with her unable to come to terms over hurting so many in the past. When Hibiki and Kanade convince her that she should work on fixing things - she agrees and decides to turn over a new leaf, officially joining Pretty Cure. A Fourth Cure Appearance Hibiki has dark blue eyes and waist-length orange hair, part of which she ties up into short twin tails at the top of her head with pink ribbons. Her bangs are eye length and she has several loose strands of hair. She normally dresses in a black tunic top over a white long sleeved that has a pattern of raspberry hearts on the front to match the frilled sleeves and two-layer skirt on the bottom. She also wears matching leggings and white sports shoes with soft pink accents. Cure Melody resembles Cure Rhythm and Cure Beat, but with coloring and slight style differences. Her eyes are bright blue, while her Long, fuchsia curly hair is pulled into thick, slightly messy pigtails each held with a braid. Her bangs slightly grow in length, and she gains a headband attached to a hot pink knot-bow with a stone heart in the middle. She gains dangle earrings, with the ear piece a hot pink sphere connected to a pale pink heart. She wears a frilly two-piece costume composed of a hot pink top and skirt with white trim and three layer ruffle sleeves, coming in hot pink, fuchsia, and white. Sewn to the center of the chest is a matching hot pink and white bow with her Cure Module in the center. The skirt is a frilly tutu made of a top, a fuchsia pleat beneath it, and a layer of white on top of two frilly petticoat. A pale pink bow is sewn on the left hip. Included are hot pink wrist-lets with bows and white ruffles. The shoes are hot pink with white cuff and a single fuchsia ribbon wrapped around it with a hot pink stone in the middle. Worn with them are thigh high hot pink stockings. As Super Cure Melody in the movie ''Pretty Cure All Stars DX 3: Mirai ni Todoke! Sekai wo Tsunagu☆Niji-Iro no Hana'', her dress becomes a full one-piece, and her skirt lengthens down to her feet. Her leggings turn purple, and her shoes and the ribbon on her headband white. Her arm protectors extend up to her upper arms and become white as well. Her hair becomes a much lighter pink, and she gains small golden wings on her back. As Crescendo Cure Melody, her costume consists more of white and light pink. The ribbon on her headband and the sleeves of her top become feathery, and the upper layers of her skirt become longer and more flowy. Her leggings and shoes become white as well, with pink highlights. Her hair becomes a much lighter pink, and she gains large golden wings on her back, much like the Crescendo Fairy Tone. Personality Hibiki is a 14 year old, currently a 2nd year student at Private Aria Academy's 2A class. With a music teacher father and violinist mother, Hibiki has an uninhibited personality much like her parents. She is a bright girl and a bit of a klutz, but she hates losing more than anything else. She has a strong sense of justice, and dislikes underhanded tactics. On the other hand, Hibiki succumbs easily to loneliness, and enemies have successfully used her naive and unpretentious nature against her. However, this single-mindedness has allowed her great influence in bringing Ellen and Ako over to the Pretty Cure's side. As a single child, she is envious of Kanade, who has a little brother, and enthusiastically embraces Ako into her circle of friends, even before knowing that she is Cure Muse. Hibiki loves eating, being especially weak towards sweet things. Before they became Pretty Cure, Hibiki often sneaks into the Sweets Club kitchen to steal sweets, making Kanade angry. Her favorite food includes Kanade's family bakery, the Lucky Spoon's, cakes. Although she is outstanding at sports, she loves all kinds of sport too much to settle into one club, preferring to provide aid to any team that needs her help instead. She is not very good at her studies or cooking. Cure Melody "Strumming the wild tune, Cure Melody!" 爪弾くは荒ぶる調べ、キュアメロディ！ Tsumabiku wa araburu shirabe, Kyua Merodī! '' is the alter Pretty Cure ego of Hibiki. She transforms using her Cure Module, along with Fairy Tone Dory. Cure Melody and Cure Rhythm can perform an attack together called Passionate Harmony, though with the Miracle Belltier, she can perform Music Rondo, an individual purification attack. With Cure Muse's help Cure Melody is now able to use a powered up version known as Miracle Heart Arpeggio. Also, after Rhythm and herself settle their differences with each other, they are able to preform the group attack Music Rondo Super Quartet. This attack can be used when both Belltiers are in Crossrod mode. Super Cure Melody '''Super Cure Melody'Pretty Cure All Stars DX 3 Blu-ray・DVD Special Movie "Picture Collection" is Cure Melody's upgraded form in ''Pretty Cure All Stars DX 3: Mirai ni Todoke! Sekai wo Tsunagu Niji☆Iro no Hana''. This form is achieved using the remaining powers of the Prism Flower and the Miracle Lights. Despite the upgrade, she can still perform Music Rondo. Crescendo Cure Melody "Strumming the heart's tune, Crescendo Cure Melody!" 爪弾くはこころのしらべ,クレッシェンドキュアメロディ！ Tsumabiku wa kokoro no shirabe, Kuresshendo Kyua Merodī! Crescendo Cure Melody is the upgraded form that Cure Melody attains, first in the movie [[Suite Pretty Cure♪ : Torimodose! Kokoro ga Tsunagu Kiseki no Melody!|''Suite Pretty Cure♪ : Torimodose! Kokoro ga Tsunagu Kiseki no Melody!]], and then in episode 47. The Crescendo Tone is required for this transformation upgrade; in the TV series, as the Crescendo Tone was sealed up by Noise, the eight Fairy Tones Dory to Dodory combined to become the Crescendo Tone to allow the Cures to transform. In this form, the Cures can perform Suite Session Ensemble Crescendo Finale. Relationships 'Minamino Kanade:' is her childhood friend, and they used to sing and play together when they were children. However, a misunderstanding at the beginning of the school year caused them to break up, but they have since recovered and now work together to fight the villains. 'Hummy:' lives with Hibiki, and they often have talks about Kanade or problems Hibiki has at the moment. 'Masamune Ouji:' is a friend of Hibiki. Her father, Dan, is his teacher so she might known him for a long time. Unlike the girls in her school and her best friend Kanade, she doesn't have a crush on him or fall into his looks. 'Siren:' Hibiki used to consider Siren as an enemy when she was still under the control of Minor Land, especially after she tricked Hummy into handing her all the Fairy Tones. However, after Ellen became a Pretty Cure, Hibiki did her best to make Ellen feel welcome. 'Shirabe Ako:' and Hibiki often walk to school together, together with Kanade and Souta. Even though Ako often seemed cold and unfriendly, Hibiki enthusiastically embraced her into her circle of friends. After realizing that Ako is Cure Muse, Hibiki reached out to Ako to tell her that she was not alone, gaining Ako's trust so that she will fight alongside the other Cures. 'Hoshizora Miyuki:' In [[Pretty Cure All Stars New Stage: Mirai no Tomodachi|''Pretty Cure All Stars New Stage]], Hibiki met Miyuki, the Lead Cure from [[Smile Pretty Cure!|''Smile Pretty Cure!]], when they were chasing after Ayumi. After Ayumi left, the girls realized that they have no idea where they were. Throughout the movie, Hibiki and Miyuki developed a close friendship. Etymology ' :' The term ''Hōjō can be split up into two. The hō means north, which would fit with the Cures having a cardinal direction in their names, while the jō means lines. It can be roughly translated into Northern Line. However, Hōjō is also a common surname in Japan. : The term hibiki means a sound, a ring, or an echo. Used as a verb, it can mean to resound/resonate. Her name means "north line sound" or "north line echo". Songs As a main character, Hibiki's voice actor, Ami Koshimizu, has participated in several image songs for the character she voices. Many of them include duets with Fumiko Orikasa, who voices Minamino Kanade, Ōkubo Rumi, who voices Shirabe Ako, and Toyoguchi Megumi, who voices Siren/Kurokawa Ellen. *Sm!le L!nk *Girls never give up life Duets *Keep On Hoping (Along with Fumiko Orikasa) *The Promised Melody (Along with Fumiko Orikasa, and Toyoguchi Megumi) *ONE~Hearts As One~ (Along with Fumiko Orikasa, Ōkubo Rumi, and Toyoguchi Megumi) *Door Of Dreams (Along with Fumiko Orikasa, Ōkubo Rumi, and Toyoguchi Megumi) Trivia *Hibiki is the first sporty Pretty Cure who has long hair. * Hibiki is the second Pretty Cure who plays the piano, preceded by Minazuki Karen and followed by Yotsuba Alice. *Her hair has the third most dramatic color change. *Hibiki is the second Pretty Cure to play soccer, preceded by Natsuki Rin and is followed by Midorikawa Nao. *Hibiki is the eighth Pretty Cure to be good at sports. *Cure Melody is the first Pretty Cure who wears her hair in twin tails without having blonde hair. *Cure Melody is the first lead Cure to have a midriff and not have a sequel series. *Cure Melody is the second lead Cure to have a upgrade in a movie but which does not cover up the midriff. *For the ''Pretty Cure All Stars DX 3 Movie'' Character Polls held by Toei Animation, Cure Melody appeared in the following rankings: **3rd in "Favorite Pretty Cure" **3rd in "The Pretty Cure you want to team up with most" **3rd in "The Pretty Cure you want to be most" **3rd in "The Pretty Cure you want to bake with most" *In the Pretty Cure All Stars Suite Flower Card Collection, Hibiki is represented by the carnation, which symbolizes sensitivity and devotion in the Language of Flowers. *Hibiki shares the same given name as Hibiki Tachibana from Senki Zesshou Symphogear, which is also a magical girl anime about music in which they fight noise. Both Hibiki's are similar in the way that they are both the main characters, have orange hair (Hojo Hibiki in civilian form), and they both love eating. *Hibiki is the first lead Cure who lives in a wealthy household, the other person is Karen, however she isn't a lead Cure. And she is the first lead Cure who lives with only one parent most of time, but Karen doesn't have her parents, but her butler. *Hibiki likes primroses. *Hibiki appeared as Cure Melody to give the 10th anniversary congratulatory message at the beginning of episode 15 of [[Happiness Charge Pretty Cure!|''Happiness Charge Pretty Cure!]] *Hibiki shares the same voice actress with Koshino Natsuko, a supporting character in [[Futari wa Pretty Cure|''Futari wa Pretty Cure]] and its sequel. Gallery :Main page: Hojo Hibiki/Image Gallery References Category:Suite Pretty Cure♪ Category:Suite Pretty Cure♪ characters Category:Stubs Category:Cures Category:Main characters